For Better or Worse
by Garthon
Summary: Your name is Katherine and its the night of your 18th birthday party. The night was meant to be huge but instead you find yourself in the company of Jack Sparrow instead of your friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately. Also in this chapter I don't own either of the songs mentioned

Plot: Your name is Katherine and it is the night of your 18th birthday and you have a big party planned. However that party won't go as quite as planned. Also in this story, Pirates of the Caribbean isn't a movie yet so she doesn't know of Jack.

Chapter 1

You leave through the laundry door and head straight towards the stereo to turn the music up. Your guests will be arriving soon and you want the party atmosphere to be full right from the very start.

It was the night of your 18th birthday and your parents had let you throw a big party. It was very exciting. Six months ago your friend had set you up on a date with one of her friends and you had been going out with him since then and tonight was going to be your shared big night. The one you had waited for forever. Just as Basement Jaxx started singing Romeo, the doorbell rang. You flew to the door so fast and greeted the warm friendly faces of your best friend and her boyfriend. You lead them out the back and sat there talking.

After half an hour all your friends had arrived and people had already started drinking. Your friend Julie was already trying to hit on another friend and the others were starting to dance, sometimes stumbling from the excess alcohol in their system. Wearing your sexy black dress, you made your way over to where your boyfriend, Steven, was sitting and invited him over to dance with the rest of the group. Christina Aguilera's 'Genie in a bottle' came on the stereo and you turned so your back was to Steven and slowly swayed against him. The next song was your favourite. Placebo's 'Every Me and Every You' came on and you started your most sexy dance for him.

"Sucker love is heaven sent,

You pucker up our passions spent,

My hearts a tart your body's rent

Mine body's broken yours is bent"

You dip down low and feel him hardening as you come back up. He leans his head on your shoulder and you again sway against him to the next verse, wrapping an arm around behind his head and slowly stroking his face as you bring it back.

"Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse.

In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he"

It wasn't really a romantic or slow song to dance to but you turn face to face with him and he leans down to put his forehead against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck and you stand there swaying to the music

After a few more minutes of dancing you both decided it was time to go inside. Your parents were out so you had the whole house to yourself which was perfectly fine with you.

Steven knew where he was going and started to kiss you as soon as you stepped inside. He led you into your bedroom and slowly untied the strings around your waist. As he pushed the straps off your shoulders you let the new dress fall to the ground in a heap, slowly undoing his pants at the same time. When you were both happy with the amount of clothing you were both not wearing, he laid you down on the bed slowly kissing your neck and jaw line making your moan with pleasure. Suddenly there was a bright light and it felt like you had been hit sharply over the head. The room was swaying and you felt like you were about to pass out. Failing to win the battle with your brain you let yourself fall into unconsciousness.

When you awoke you found yourself in a new room. You had never seen the room before and wondered if Steven had brought you here. Where was he anyway? You couldn't see him anywhere in the room. Getting up, you realised he had at least done you the courtesy of putting some clothes back on you. The room you were in looked very old fashioned and very ……wooden? Walking around the edges of the room, you looked at all the old pictures and maps and other trinkets that were kept on the shelves until you reached two large, stained glass doors. Reaching down you twisted the handle to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. Once your eyes had adjusted and focused you waled out onto the deck of what seemed like a huge ship. There were men of all ages scurrying around fixing or cleaning things.

Suddenly a hand rests upon your shoulder and you spin around to see a man not too much taller than yourself starring down into your eyes. Melting at the mans gaze you notice he is dressed in a pirates attire. Strange man you thought. What kind of person dresses like that in this day and age? The man had on a dirty white shirt under a vest and captains jacket with faded navy blue pants and knee high boots. Atop his head sat a smart tri-corner hat barely staying on top of the mass of hair.

"You alright lass?" He asked noticing you staring at him. Snapping out of it you mumble something inaudible to him and turn away walking to the edge to look over. Where the hell am I? You thought. You could only see water around you and wondered how you got in the middle of the ocean.

"You be on the Black Pearl lass and we are on our way to Tortuga." You spin around and the man is again standing behind you. How did he know what I was thinking? You thought.

"Are you listening lass? I asked your name if you missed it."

"Oh sorry." You manage to stutter out. "My name is Katherine."

"Well then Katherine, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Are you ok to be standing out here? That was quite a blow to the head you took."

"What?" You thought it was a dream being hit in the head.

"Well when Mr Gibbs found you in my cabin he thought you were a stowaway and knocked you out. I'm very sorry about that." He stepped towards you with every word and eventually came but an inch from your body. When you didn't move away he leaned in close and mentioned something about going back to his cabin to lie down.

Jack seemed to you quite concerned about your health and led you into his cabin to what you thought was a nice comfy bed to lie on. It turned out it wasn't as comfortable as you thought it was and when he sat down next to you the bed fell into a depression where you both were. You sat there for a while thinking about Steven. You already missed him terribly as you came to the conclusion that he wasn't here.

Jack was talking to you but you weren't listening. You didn't really care what he had to say at that point assuming he was talking again about the Mr Gibbs man that hit you. Before you realised what was happening though, Jack and snaked an arm around your waist and was leaning in closer and closer to your face. He was almost at the stage of kissing you when you leaped up in anger.

"Mr Sparrow I don't think that is entirely appropriate considering you don't know me and I don't know you."

"What do you mean? I know your Katherine and you know I'm _Captain_ Jack." He put a strong emphasis on the word captain trying to get across your mistake.

"I feel that isn't quite enough sir. See I knew my boyfriend for 6 months before we even thought of that." The thought of Steven suddenly back in your mind you felt tears run down your face. What if you never saw him again?

"Well that's him and I don't see him around here anywhere do you?"

"No I don't Mr Sparrow," You called him Mr again hoping it would annoy him enough to leave you alone, "But that not the point. I am only 18 and I still don't think its right. Besides you seem drunk and it's the middle of the day. How am I supposed to trust some who's drunk at midday?"

"Gets used to it missy, I'm always drunk. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." At that he stormed out of the room leaving you to yourself again.

Jack left you to yourself for the next couple of days, annoyed he couldn't get what he wanted out of you. You were annoyed that he wouldn't talk to you and were quite upset that you were alone when the door opened and Jack came in. Not wanting to seem too desperate for company you ignored his entrance and went out onto the balcony and sat swinging your legs through the posts or the railing.

Jack sat down next to you and just looked at you for a minute.

"If you come to try your tricks on me again Captain, I'm afraid they still won't work on me."

"Actually I've come to apologise luv. We are almost at Tortuga now. Let me buy you a nice meal and drink and start fresh hey?"

"I suppose I can accept your offer." You turn to look at him to see he had a sad puppy dog look in his eyes. Feeling sorry for him and loving the new company, you opened your arms out and invited him to have a hug.

You must have sat there for a couple of hours. You had told him all about Steven and your party and ended up lying in his lap crying again. You had grown weary and just lay there allowing Jack to stroke your hair. You knew you shouldn't have allowed him to do this but it was very comforting when you were upset.

A loud bang of the doors startled you both and a thin wiry man came over looking embarrassed. "Uh sorry to disturb Captain but we are about 10 minutes away from the docks."

"No worries. You're not disturbing. Thankyou for letting me know though." The man left and Jack then turned to you. "So how about that meal?"

A/N: Wow that chapter was longer than planned. Oh well. Hehehehe bet you thought there was gonna be a full sex scene at the start hey? Oh well. Too bad, so sad. But be happy it will happen next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately.

Chapter 2

Jack led you through town to a noisy crowded tavern.

"Welcome to the quiet part of town." He said with a laugh. If this is quiet you thought I'd hate to see noisy. You side stepped and hopped over drunken men who had collapsed on the floor.

Inside the tavern men sat at tables and booths with the local whores on their laps. Disgusted at how open their behaviour was, you kept your attention on the back of Jack and suddenly realised how you liked the feel of his handed grasping at your own. Feeling a stab of guilt inside you turned your attention back to the fighting and yelling of the other patrons.

Jack eventually sat you down in a booth and called over a waitress.

"Get this lovely lady anything she wants!" he yelled over everyone.

"Ooh Captain Sparrow, this one's pretty isn't she? Is she new? What house did she come from?" The waitress looked down into your face sizing you up. "She doesn't look like she's had much experience. And what's with the clothes? Very different."

"She's not from around here. Please bring her a full plate of food and some wine. Put it on my bill." The waitress stalked away giving you looks as she went. "Thank God she's gone." Jack said.

"She thought I was one of those didn't she?" you replied to his statement nodding your head in the direction of the whores.

Jack stayed silent at this but you knew the answer. You thought about life like that and didn't think you would ever be able to bring yourself to live like that no matter the circumstances. While you were in thought about that, one of the ladies came over and sat on Jack's lap. Her breasts almost spilling out of her dress, she teased at Jack by playing with his plaits on his beard. He was rather enjoying her company but this made you feel jealous.

Shifting you position in the booth round next to Jack you leant over and kissed at his jaw and ear lobe. You knew you were betraying Steven but you didn't approve of Jack being fondled by some cheap hooker and so pretended he was taken already.

The woman stalked away and glared while Jack looked down at you with a surprised look on his face. You knew you were gonna pay badly for this and sat there ready for his teasing and taunting. However it didn't come. Still braced you turned your face up to look at him wondering what was wrong with him but instead of saying something, Jack leant down and kissed you. Oh god you thought. You knew you shouldn't have but as Jack deepened the kiss you found yourself enjoying it more and more. Hell you thought you were drunk. Some smelly man could have kissed you and you would have enjoyed it.

Jack played around with your hair and you found yourself being led up a flight of stairs to the bedrooms. Walking backwards, Jack thumped into a door and trying very hard to open it eventually managed to get inside. You once again felt the ties of the dress around your waist being untied and the straps being played with. Instead of letting the dress fall carelessly to the floor though, Jack grabbed at the bottom of it and lifted it over your head admiring your slim body as it came off. You found yourself wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and your bra and Jack still fully dressed. Your thoughts of betraying Steven completely left your mind and you leant forward into Jack undoing and pulling off his shirt.

He had smooth tanned skin and you ran your hands over the muscles before running your hands down towards his pants buckle wanting to undo it but finding it was already done for you. Momentarily leaving Jack, you went and lay down on the bed giving him an inviting glance. He was soon joined with you again but this time you were underneath him. Surprisingly he wasn't heavy lying on top of you but felt quite comfortable. Somehow knowing it excited you, Jack started kissing down your jaw and made a trail down towards your belly button. Not wanting to tease anymore, you pushed Jack's pants off with your feet and he looked up at you with a mischievous smile.

Continuing his trail of kisses down your body he slowly pulled down your underwear kissing the inner joint of your thigh continuing the pleasure. You moan and he looks back up at you again before noticing your bra still on. Slightly lifting you so he could get his hand underneath, he had a bit of trouble getting the clasp undone and made do with a rip down the side. Being the only bra you had in this time, you should have cared that it was now useless but Jack had continued his quest down your body.

Reaching your most sensitive spot, Jack started to kiss and trail warm paths with his tongue. You again moan and look down at Jack. His tanned body looked so perfect in the light of the candles. You reach down and trace the two small circle scars on his chest getting a slight shiver as a response from him. His kisses quickened and you could fell his need getting stronger. Suddenly he just stopped. Looking down at him you saw he was looking at you with a look that a child gives asking for permission. However, as soon as he stopped, the thoughts of betrayal came flooding back into your mind.

He looked at you again with a more meaningful stare trying to get some sort of response out of you. You however closed your eyes and rolled out from underneath him. You couldn't do it. You barely knew this man and yet you almost gave him everything that kept you pure.

Once out from underneath him you picked up your dress and slid it back on. You heard a groan from the bed as Jack flopped down on it with a rather obvious look of disappointment on his face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just can't do it." Is all you manage to get out before retreating from the room. Shutting the heavy door behind you, you lean against it thoroughly ashamed of what just happened

You can slightly hear Jack in the room banging his fist against something. You feel bad for leading him on like that and then just up and leaving but you had to do it. Oh well hopefully Jack had some rum in there to calm himself down a bit. If not then you didn't want to be the first one he saw in the morning.

Walking down the hall just a bit further there is an empty room next to Jack's. Sliding in and locking the door behind you, you slide into bed and drift off to sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the readers who had followed the story since the start. I'm sorry but I had to change it but I hope it will be for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately.

Chapter 3

You awoke in the morning a feeling of something heavy on you. Looking down at your body you notice an arm laying limply over your waist with the palm flat against your stomach. Rolling over slightly, you notice that the arm belongs to someone suspiciously looking like Jack. Carefully sitting up so as not to wake him, you look over at the door that you thought you had locked the night before. A piece of wire and a small knife have been jammed in the lock allowing the door to swing freely on its hinges.

You sit on the side of the bed again looking at Jack. He was quite obviously drunk as you thought he would be. Leaning over you pull slightly at the strand of hair home to the many beads and trinkets twirling and twisting them in your fingers. The once smooth surfaces of the beads had now turned hard and dented from the years of wear and tear but they still looked beautiful contrasted against the deep black of Jack's hair. Your gaze at Jack continues further down his body to his long slender legs and then back up to his backside. You look at it for a bit longer thinking it looks perfect on his well toned body when you notice and eye staring up at you.

"Enjoying the view there luv?" Jack asks a sly smirk on his face. Sighing lightly, you get up and make your way to the table and chairs on the other side of the room. Before reaching them you notice a dresser. Hoping there would be some decent clothes in it, you yank the drawers open to find clothes that look remarkably like Jack's.

"Ah so that's where I left those." He says with a sly grin. You wander around the other side of the screen put in place so you could change. The shirt you took, although somewhat see-through, fitted perfectly. The same could not be said for the pants though. Ducking your head around the screen, Jack was picking at his fingernails so you took the opportunity to steal the red and white sash to tie around your waist. Emerging after a few minutes looking somewhat like a female version of Jack, you stroll towards the door totally ignoring the snide remarks coming from Jack. As you turn the door handle though he makes somewhat of an urgent call out to you.

"Where are you going lass?" He gave you a look as though begging you not to leave.

You stared at him. _'Oh you know just thought I would wander off into some strange 1800's town where I have no sense of direction.'_ The cruel, sarcastic response made up in your head sounded a bit horrible so you made do with a polite: "Um, I was going to get some food. I didn't end up eating last night."

"And how would you be intending on paying for it miss? You have no money."

Suddenly feeling quite foolish that you forgot about paying you sank into the chair next to you and began to sob. "Hey don't cry. I was joking. In my jacket there be a few coins. Take them downstairs and order us both some food and then come and we'll talk." You took some coins and ordered some eggs and bacon.

"Ok then Jack what did you want to talk about?" you asked him upon returning. He was now dressed and sitting at the small round table.

"Well one I wanna thankyou for stealing my sash." He replied looking down at your waist.

"Oh um," you stuttered feeling embarrassed. "Sorry these pants were a little too big."

"No problem missy. Now I wanted to talk about what were going to do with you."

"What do you mean do with me?" By the way he was talking it sounded like he was going to leave you here by yourself.

"Well we gotta set you up somewhere. You can't follow me around like a puppy all the time." Oh god he was. He was going to leave you here by yourself.

"Why not! You can't leave me here. I'll get killed if I stay by myself. Let me come back on the Pearl. I'll work and do things for you I promise just don't leave me by myself."

"Your not very good at this joke thing are you luv? I wouldn't leave you here all on your onesies. You can come back and stay on the Pearl. I will teach you the ropes and give you the easier jobs to do." He looked you up and down trying to find a job for you to do. There wasn't much of you though. Ever since you were a little girl you had been as thin as a stick and didn't have much muscle but you were stronger than you looked. Jack however didn't think the same and suggested that you sit in the crows nest. You didn't argue with that as you didn't want to make him feel bad for a wrong judgement so you let him lead you out the door and back to the ship.

The Black Pearl was alive and buzzing with movement when you had both reboarded the ship. Jack made sure you were safely on and then left you looking for something. A moment later he returned with Annamaria at his side. She gave you a dirty look obviously not liking the presence of another woman on board the ship.

"Annamaria please take control of the ship. I will be busy teaching a few tricks to young Katherine here." Annamaria gave him a menacing stare as he led you towards the cabin that you occupied two days ago.

"Jack, if you're teaching me how to sail on a ship shouldn't we _be_ out on the ship instead of in here."

"Aye we should be but if you go swinging around in the ropes with those clothes you'll hang yourself. We wouldn't want that now would we lass?" Jack replied while rummaging around the room. He had opened and emptied many chests before coming across the one he was looking for. "Here luv. These might be a bit more of your size." He handed you another pair of breeches.

Taking the pants from Jack and thanking him, you walk over to the bed and put them down. You start undoing the buttons on the pants your already wearing when you hear a scraping of wood against the floor. You turn around and see that Jack has made himself comfortable in a chair while he is watching you.

"Do you mind?" you ask raising your eyebrows.

"What? Its not like I haven't seen you naked before now is it?" The tone of his voice made him seem threatening and playful at the same time.

"That was different Jack and besides I wasn't naked." You taunt back. "Besides I still had underwear on." You add as a last understatement. Deciding he had a good point though you turned back around and got undressed. You had just changed your pants when you felt jack's presence right behind you.

"Forget it Jack its never going to happen." You reply quietly to his unsaid question.

"Why not?" Came Jack's response.

"Because it won't. We are too different. It would never work between us. Besides who knows when I'll end up going back to my time."

"Oh...ok then. Well let's start training then shall we?" He waited as you put your new pants on and then took you back outside. A couple of Jack's crew gave him a knowing smile as he walked out of his cabin with you in tow. It must have looked a little strange that you came out with his clothes on.

Jack taught you everything you needed to know about the sails and rigging and was right behind you to catch you if you happened to fall from the ropes. By the end of the night you felt pleased with all the information you had absorbed throughout the day and instead of thinking about where Steven was your thoughts had changed to Steven, Steven who?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately.

Chapter 4

The next few weeks on board the Black Pearl went by so fast. Everyday you would sit up in the crows nest. You were meant to be watching for other ships or land but all you could think about was Jack. Today was no different. You sat in the crows nest looking down at the helm where Jack was standing with his compass out and his shirt off. Oh how you loved it when he took his shirt off. He still hadn't told you where they were heading but you didn't care. As long as he took you with him you could go anywhere and not mind.

Deciding it was time for a break you grabbed a rope and swung across from rail to rail until you were over the helm. Silently landing on the deck you crept up behind Jack and jerked out with your hands in hope of scarring him. With a slight jump he turned to find you with a cheeky smile on your face. Pulling you around next to him, he gave you a slight glare.

"That's not very nice you know." He gives you a glare but you can sense a hint of playfulness in his eye suggesting he enjoyed your presence rather than despising the fright you gave him. You knew Jack would never hurt you. He would never harm any of his crew as a matter of fact. Sure he got angry every now and then when people made mistakes but he was always managed to be calmed down before any harm befell anyone. That's what you had decided made Jack the strong person he was.

"Hey look the sun's setting." Jack said mainly to disrupt the silence but as well to point out the beauty of it.

You give a slight snicker before replying. "Well done Captain Obvious." You laugh again at your teasing comment, one having been used many times before on friends.

"It's Captain Sparrow actually luv." He retorts trying to ignore the taunt but annoyance still clearly visible in his face.

You stood there for what seemed like forever with Jack just watching the sunset but it was only about 2 hours. The sound of a bell jingling from below deck signalled the crew that it was time for dinner. Everyone rushed downstairs at the sound. Making a move to go and have dinner, Jack turned around and motioned for you to come with him and eat.

"No thanks Jack. I think I'll wait until after the crew have eaten. I don't need to see their eating performances again." True enough the way the crew ate was absolutely disgusting. Each man piling his plate full of whatever food was available and then setting it down and stuffing their faces. The way they ate reminded you of pigs in a sty.

Placing your hands on the wheel, Jack told you to stay and went downstairs after the crew. A couple of minutes later he returned with two plates of food and some candles.

"Cant have you starvin' now can we luv?" Jack said seeing the astonished look on your face. You had planned on eating but the thought of eating it on the deck watching the waves roll against the ship seemed like a more pleasant atmosphere than that of the dining area with the smell of wet wood.

The sun was starting to create red and orange reflections on the water as you laid down resting on the deck. Jack scooted closer to you and allowed you to use his lap as a pillow. He started stroking your hair. You knew you should have stopped him but the feel of people playing with your hair was one you had enjoyed since you were a little girl. Allowing him to go on with it, you watched the rays of sunlight dance on the water slowly relaxing you that much that you fell asleep in his lap.

When you next opened your eyes you were in your cabin on your bed. Damn it you thought. Jack must have carried you down here after you fell asleep. Getting up and looking out the window, it still wasn't very dark yet. Leaving the cabin and heading back up to the helm you found Mr Gibbs at the wheel.

"Where's Jack?" You ask him

"He's gone to his quarters to plan the route for tomorrow." Came the response. He didn't seem too happy. Who would though? The night watch would be the worst job.

Yellow to be turned into drinking game

Heading back down the stairs you stood in front of that large stained glass doors. Not wanting to disturb Jack's work you quietly opened the door but you couldn't see Jack at his table. Making your way inside you eventually found Jack lying on his bed playing with his beard. He looked up at you as you entered.

"I thought you was asleep." He commented.

"I was but then I woke up and thought you might like someone to talk to. You don't seem to talk to the crew much. Anyway I thought some company might be nice tonight." You hoped it didn't come to thetype of company Jack hinted a lot so you made sure to keep your guard up. Jack shifted over and patted the bed next to him. Moving away from the door, you sit on the bed next to him.

"Well, what sort of company are you? Your not talking to me but that's what you apparently came here for." he asked.

"Well Jack I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me so I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little. Tell me something nobody else knows. Something you have always kept a secret." Knowing this would fully get his attention you turned to look at his face. He seemed to be straining to think of something no one would know.

"Ok I got something." He said after a couple of minutes. "When I was a little tyke I had always dreamed of being Commodore Sparrow." You had to stifle back a laugh but once under control you were able to see how cute that would be. With wild looking hair, a red bandana and his old leather tri-corner hat but all dressed in Commodores attire. What a strange combination.

"Ok then what about you now missy. I told you now you gotta tell me." Shit you thought. You didn't expect him to want an answer from you.

"Um I don't know." You said. There weren't many secrets you hadn't told at least one person. "Ok then I guess my biggest secret is………" You thought about it for a while and then came up with the answer of "I don't miss home at all." You can't believe what you just said. It was true though. You enjoyed being here with Jack on the Pearl and hardly ever thought of home anymore. Jack seemed satisfied with this answer but still questioned why.

"I don't know. I guess I have got used to being here; being with the crew, having a new family." The thought of home saddened you a bit as you said it but after adding the last little bit you brightened up again and moved off the bed to lay on the floor but so that you could still see Jack. He looked at you for a moment before suddenly getting an expression on his face as if he were the smartest man alive.

"Wait here luv and don't move." He blurts out as he makes a mad dash towards the door. The door slams shut with a loud thud and out of curiosity, you get up and head towards the door. About to grab the door handle, the door suddenly swings wide again smacking you in the face.

"Ow!" you cry. That was the second bloody time you had been hit in the head during this little 'trip' of yours and you weren't enjoying it all that much.

Jack stopped mid-step and looked at you. "I did tell you not to move. Now who's fault is it that you happened to be in the door's way?"

"Whatever." You mumble, scowling as you left the proximity of the door. Jack has a wide smirk on his face as he stumbles his way over to you. "What the hell did you go for anyway? And why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"I thought of something that might make this night a little more interesting." Jack announced, thumping down two bottles of rum on the table.

"Two bottles? That will have no effect on me whatsoever as most of that will be drunk by you I imagine." You retort with a less than impressed tone in your voice.

"Ah that's why I brought back-up." Jack makes a whistling noise towards the door and Annamaria and a pirate, who's name you didn't know, came in each carrying a crate with at least six bottles of rum in it. "That better?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Maybe. But if I get drunk, don't you pull anything or you will seriously regret it in the morning ok?" you knew Jack could sense the seriousness in your tone and satisfied with his expression, you grab a bottle of rum.

You make yourself comfortable next to Jack's bed leaning against the side. Taking a sip from the bottle you took, you realised you never got to play the game you had planned at your party. Jack sat down to your left but didn't lean against the bed so he could see you.

"I have an idea." You tell Jack with a sly grin on your face. Since the game didn't get played at your party, you were gonna try it here with Jack. "What say you we play a little game?"

"Games? I love games." He announces rather loudly. You explain the rules to Jack and he likes the idea of a game that involves alcohol, and lots of it by the sounds of it.

After about half an hour of playing your drinking game, you are both rather intoxicated, the rum playing with your mind. Several bottles are laying haphazardly around the cabin.

"You've… never looked at someone's arse before." You give Jack a look telling him not to cheat. Suddenly he takes a long swig of his bottle.

"But I'll have you know you have a very nice one to look at." He says slightly slurring his words.

"Aha that means you lied about the other question! You have to drink again." You giggle at Jack. Hang on since when did you giggle? The effects of both Jack and the rum have lowered your inhibitions so badly; you are letting out your weaker feminine side.

"Ah ok. But," he continues, "I'll only drink if you do." Ah a challenge. Who were you to turn down a challenge? Unfortunately for you, you had a very competitive side in you and it showed very strongly towards members of the male race. Forever you had been against the idea that males were stronger than females and had a tendency to hold a challenge to anyone, especially males.

You both turned your bottles up and watched as the other drank. Slowly you became weaker from the lack of air but didn't give up knowing Jack too was weakening. With another look shot at you notice he was starting to make faces at you trying to get you to stop. Giving in you crack up laughing but with the mouthful of rum you had in your mouth, the laughter came at Jack's expense. The mouthful of rum splattered all over his shirt making him laugh too. You fell on your side from the laughter facing towards the bed. Getting over the fit of laughter you notice a small bag under Jack's bed. He see's your glance under the bed and attempted to grab you before you scuttled underneath. You avoid his grasp and manage to grab the small bag recognizing it as your own.

You give Jack a small glance of questioning before opening the small bag. Inside you find your I-pod, work scarf, some keys and the small block of chocolate you bought last time at work. The bag was exactly as it was last time you had come home from work. You thought it was strange that jack had your bag but in your intoxicated state, the thought of chocolate took over that feeling and immediately you dove into the chocolate. With a small moan of pleasure, you looked at the small block as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to you.

"What's that luv?" Jack asked, trying to lean over but fell instead.

"Chmommmmlate." You reply, the words barely understandable through the mouthful you had. Breaking a piece off, you shove it I Jacks mouth before continuing on with the rest. With a loud noise, Jack spat the hocolate out giving you disgusted lok as you kept on eating the chocolate.

"I dunno why you like it coz this tastes terrible."

"I don't care what you think of it, I like it." It was true, as long as you had chocolate nothing in the world cared to you, not even when you got hit by who you thought was your best friend, the chocolate that was eaten afterwards calmed you down so much you didn't care she hit you.

Turning his attention to the bag that he didn't even know was under his bad, Jack picked up the small device. It didn't seem to do much so he started pushing the little buttons on the front. Music suddenly blared out of the headphones causing Jack to jump back and hit his head against the table. With a loud snort, you laughed at what just happened.

"Its called music Jack. Most people enjoy it." You get out through fits of giggles. There it was again. Those damned giggles.

"I enjoy music." Jack said in a defensive voice. "That however m'dear is not music."

"Whatever, Jack. You wouldn't know good music if it smacked you in the face."

You both went back to drinking the rum and playing your little game. Jack was drinking at every question you asked anyway acting like a common alcoholic. It was quite amusing to begin with. You had only ever seen one person remotely like him before and that was Julie. She was one weird girl. Once all the rum had gone, and it had gone as Jack had checked every last bottle to make sure, you both sat there just staring. You put the music from your I-pod back on and got up to start dancing. Inviting Jack to dance with made the night a bit more interesting. You both stumbled around. More trying to keep balance, than actual dancing occurring.

Once you had both fallen over the rest of the night was just a blur to you. You woke up several times in the night feeling like you wanted to scream. There were so many thoughts in your mind that you needed to get out but also wanted to keep personal. Then an idea came to you. You needed Jack's help though and for that you would need to wait till morning. Leaving Jack's side you pull a sheet with you and wrap yourself up and sit at the table resting your hands in your chin. Again you doze off on the hard wooden table, not stirring again until morning

A/N: Here we go. An updated version of chapter 4. Funny how I managed to turn Jack coming onto you into a drinking game. He he fun. That actually happened in real life. This chapter is also now 5 pages instead of the usual three I try and keep it to.

Please review my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately.

Chapter 5

You awoke to the sound of yelling out on the deck. Jack was no longer in the cabin and you assumed he was out with the men. Finding yourself with a sheet draped over you, you got up and opened the door to the decks and saw men with guns and ropes running around everywhere. The sound of canon fire could also be heard and as you got further out of the doorway you could see a large ship sailing to the right of you.

Jack came running over to you at that point yelling something indistinct. You stood there staring at him blankly so he pushed you back in the cabin.

"Stay in here. I don't want you to come out there or you may get hurt. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." He seemed to be sympathetic, caring and panicked all at the same time. You didn't want to stay in the cabin alone and defenceless but agreed all the same. Jack ran back outside to help his crew fight off the other pirates.

Sitting helplessly in Jack's cabin you can hear the yelling and gunfire outside and decide to help. Looking around the cabin, Jack had a locker on the other side you hadn't looked in yet. Swiftly making your way over to it you find a cutlass and a pistol in it. Grabbing them, you tuck the pistol into the scarf you were still using as a belt and made sure it was easily accessible. You didn't want to have to use it but if it came to that then you would.

Running towards the door you yank it open and run over to where Gibbs was fighting one of the enemy pirates. About 20 had boarded the Pearl and were starting hand to hand combat. Looking as though Gibbs could use some help you grab your sword and swipe it at the offending pirate leaving a nasty gash in his back.

"Thanks lassie." Gibbs says as you help him up.

The fighting went on for seemed like forever. Suddenly a stray cannonball from the opposing ship flew across and struck the deck. The ship lurched violently to the left and slightly stumbling, you lose balance. Screaming in pain you look down to see your arm hanging limp and useless next to your side. You scream again in pain as you try to lift it and get Jack's attention. He has a gash across his arm from his opponent but leaves the fight to help you.

Putting his arms around your shoulders he leads you into his cabin sitting you in the chair at the table. He bends down with an angry look on his face noticing the pistol and cutlass you had stolen from his locker.

"Stay here a minute."

Jack ran back on deck and suddenly you felt the ship lurch to the left and you almost fell off the chair. You could hear Jack barking orders to what you guessed must have been Annamaria overhead and soon the canon fire couldn't be heard anymore.

When Jack came back into the cabin you could see the mess of a couple of bodies and blood over the deck. Jack winced at the mess before closing the door on it. Jack came and sat on the left of you giving you a tight squeeze before letting go realising this was causing you tremendous amounts of pain.

"Bloody hell. What happened to your arm?" he asked in surprise. You thought he knew what had happened but he obviously missed it.

"Canon ball knocked me off my feet." You reply. "Shattered my bloody forearm by the feel of it." Jack looked at your arm for a little while before getting up and going to one of his many chests. He pulled out what looked like a woman's night gown and ripped a large section off of it. You wondered why he had a woman's night gown but decided to keep the thought and ask him later. He came back over to you and lightly touched your arm. Slowly he picked it up and held it in front of your body stopping every now and then when the pain got too much for you.

Once the arm was in front of you he slipped the ripped piece of material under your arm and over your shoulder. _Ah clever_ you thought, he knew what he was doing. Tying the material on your shoulder he stepped back and admired the nice sling he had made for your arm.

"Thankyou Jack." You say weakly. The pain is still overwhelmingly strong and you feel as if your about to pass out. You look up at his face again and he moves over leaning down and give you a determined look.

"You rest up now. I'm going to help clean up the mess. You're a strong girl and you know it but when I come back I expect you to be on that bed either asleep or at the very least laying down." He gives you a serious stare and feeling quite tired again anyway you immediately obey his orders.

You can hear the others members of Jack's crew running around cleaning up. Glad that you're not the one who has to be cleaning you fully lay down on the bed and as soon as your head hit the pillow you fell asleep.

That sleep didn't last long though. You awoke to the sound of the door crashing open and Gibbs walked in muttering something about it not being part of the job description. Sitting up, you clear your throat to get his attention. He spins around looking quite embarrassed.

"Ahhh, sorry lass. Jack asked me to get some rum for him. Not that I'm his bloody slave but whatever. Sorry fer wakin' ye up."

"No that's fine. I wasn't really asleep anyway, just resting." There was an awkward silence between you both before you finally said something to break it. "Gibbs? Do you know where we are headed? Jack won't tell me where we are going." You had wanted to know the answer for a long time but Jack still hadn't told you.

"Well before now I didn't know either lass. Now though we are headed back to Tortuga for repairs." He stared into nowhere as he said Tortuga obviously having fond memories of the town.

"Oh, brilliant." You say.

"What be wrong with Tortuga?" Gibbs says almost hurt.

"Nothing at all." You reply with a wide smile across your face. "Just some things I wanted to buy and if we are heading to Tortuga I can finally get them."

"Ok then…." Gibbs seemed a little confused as to why you were excited about shopping and left you in the cabin by yourself again. Seeing this as the perfect time to see what was in the chest Jack was in earlier, you sway out of bed and unsteadily sway toward the chest.

The chest was quite large and had beautiful gold ornate carvings in it. Carefully opening it a whole flood of material comes out of the chest and onto your lap. Picking up some of the fabric you notice that it's a large dress obviously from one of Jack's many woman friends he's had on board. Shuffling through to look at the other dresses you come across some articles of clothing that are somewhat different. Pulling them out of the chest you notice the clothes belong to you. _Huh_ you think. _Why does jack have my clothes in his chest and why didn't he tell me I had my own clothes?_ Albeit, they weren't the most comfortable clothes that could have come with you, but they were your clothes.

You picked up the legs of a pair of pants and the two tops that were with it noticing that they were the other option of clothing you had decided on for your party. You had decided on a small white singlet, a black tie up top and a pair of black pants that had been rolled up above the knee. You had to admit while they sounded quite boring; when you wore them they looked quite sexy. Putting them back in the chest you decided to save the show of wearing them for when your arm was better.

Just as you shut the lid of the chest, Jack walked into the cabin. You jump back to make yourself try and look less suspicious but the pain in your arm gives it all away. Giving you a sorrowful look, Jack goes over to the chest and crams everything back in it.

"Sorry Jack." You manage to splutter out. He just looks up at you. You know he's disappointed in you, you can see it in his eyes no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"For what, luv? Both mistakes were my fault at some part." He didn't make eye contact with you as he got up and flopped himself on the bed. Reaching over and grabbing a bottle of rum, he uncorked it and took a long drink before coming up for air again. Thinking now would be a good time to get an answer from him you kneel next to the bed and force him to look at you with your free arm.

"Why Jack? How the hell is it your fault? I'm the idiot who ran out to try and help. I'm the sneak who went rummaging through your chest. Don't blame yourself for anything. It's all my fault."

"No." Came his reply. "I told you to stay when I knew full well that you would come anyway. I should have stayed and at least taught you something defensive before I left." He was now waving his hand in the air, "As for the chest. Well, what can I say? I bet as soon as you saw me take out the nightgown you wondered about it. Am I right?"

That was the first time he made unforced eye-contact with you since entering the room.

"You're right Jack." He looked up, almost happy that he had won the battle, "but," you continued on, "it wasn't your fault I'm stupid enough to do those things." Jack took another long swig from his rum before you got up. You knew full well that he was going to get absolutely plastered tonight no matter what so to save him the trouble you got him out two more bottles and quietly left the cabin.

Outside, Gibbs, Annamaria and a couple of other crewmen were listening intently through the crack of the door. As soon as you opened the door they scurried around trying to look inconspicuous. Everyone except Annamaria. She looked at you with sad eyes and you burst out crying. Leading you down to your shared cabin, Annamaria tried to calm and sooth you but you kept wailing. She sat you on her bed and sat on the floor in front of you.

"Haven't you people got anything better to do than eavesdrop on each other?"

"Come now. Tell me what happened." She pleaded. You then went into a detailed account of what has happened between you and Jack since you first met. When you finished you actually realised how lucky you were that Jack has still let you hang around.

You sat with Annamaria until the sun set and neither of you said a word. She knew you were now upset about how rude and disobedient you had been towards jack even though he had been nothing but hospitable. A little after what you guessed must have been 7, Annamaria suggested you go back to Jack's cabin and try and get some sort of apology out to him. You shook your head. If he was drunk you didn't want to see him. Annamaria was looking a little desperate to get rid of you.

"Alright missy you stay here and rest. I'm off to help Gibbs. He's not too pleased about the lack of crew members willing to help tonight." You nod. You don't care about anything anymore. All you could think about now was how to apologise to Jack.

Shutting the door behind her, Annamaria left for the deck shaking her head. "Dumb love-blind pirates." She muttered under her breath.

A/N: Please let me know if there is anything you want me to add into the story and I will try and add it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Katherine. Jack, the Pearl and any other places/things/people belong to Disney unfortunately.

Chapter 6

The relationship between you and Jack lessened over the next few days as you avoided him as much as possible. Jack had kept a close watch on you since you you're your arm but you still didn't care for the way he dealt with his problem.

The Black Pearl was heading back to Tortuga. Needing only slight damage repair after the battle with the other ship, the crew still made their arguments to Jack and eventually he gave in. You were quite pleased to be heading back to Tortuga. Although your first experience there was not the most pleasant one, you could now get the supplies you wanted.

Sitting on the stairs that led up to the helm, you watched the water glide past the ships side remembering when you first came and used to do this with Jack and he would point out people and explain their history to you. Turning and staring up at the wheel, Jack was noticeably visible looking proud standing in his place like a true captain of a ship. Noticing your stare, he smiled down at you with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Blushing furiously you turned back around feeling like a fool letting him get to you like that again.

Letting out a sudden yelp of surprise you feel Annamaria sit down next to you.

"You still like him and he still likes you, you know." She says to you. You can tell the sense of mocking in her voice trying to make you admit everything to her.

"No we are just friends. Nothing will change that." You sigh silently as Annamaria just laughs at your statement.

"Your daft, missy, and blind." Annamaria shakes her head at you before getting up to check on the crews work. 'Sail Ho' comes a cry from the crows nest. You had to vacate your position on the ship as you couldn't climb the ropes. Rushing to the bow to have a look, you can see the slight outline of a small island coming closer. Feeling a sense of calm come over you, you walk back up to the helm and thank Jack for bringing the ship back to the island.

Stepping foot on the docks of Tortuga was a wonderful feeling. You now understood why each of the crewmembers came to love this dirty town. Earlier you had begged Jack for a couple of coins to buy some 'personal items'. He was reluctant to give them to you until you mentioned those two words.

Heading over to the nearest market stall, you look for parchment, quills, ink and something to bind them with. Choosing a nice leather cover and feather quill, you pay the merchant but stand where you are hearing Jack in a raving argument with someone else. _Oh no not already_ you think. Discreetly looking over your shoulder, you notice he is yelling at some unfortunate stall owner. Jack sneaks a quick look over at you before going back to yelling at the shop owner. You start rummaging through the stall again noticing a particularly nice feather, feeling sorry for the stall owner. He must have done something particularly nasty or Jack was in a rather bad mood.

"Are you gonna buy that ma'am?" you look up in surprise to see the stall owner is getting impatient with your rummaging.

"Oh. Uh. No sorry." You go to put the feather back down but the shop owner gives you a menacing glare just daring you to walk away without buying it. "You know on second thoughts I think I might."

"Damn right you will." He says angrily, "That'll be 4 shillings."

"Four!" You exclaim. That's daylight robbery. The stupid thing is only worth 2. Looking through the small purse you had, you only had about 3 shillings. By this time the shop owner is getting impatient. "Um can I just get some more money from him?" you ask prodding your thumb over your shoulder. "I swear I'll come back."

The guy looks at you with disbelief. "Jack? Jack Sparrow? Don't be lyin' to me miss. There's no way in hell you'd know Cap'n Jack."

"Oh yeah?" Feeling rather insulted and angry you spin around and yell towards Jack. "Jack, get your arse over here now!"

Jack's concentration on yelling is lost and before leaving his victim glares and points a threatening finger at him. As soon as he nears you and the shop owner his expression changes to completely opposite. "What can I be doing for ye luv?" he asks.

"I need to borrow another shilling Jack." You ask.

"Another bloody one?! What the hell are you spending them on?" He cries exasperated. "No wait don't answer that but I'll bet I could spend them better then you could." He hands over the money and stalks away toward a tavern obviously needing a drink to satisfy his anger from earlier. As he walked past his earlier victim you notice him glare at him until he is out of sight. Chuckling to yourself you turn around and pay the man. He now seems in a better mood. You don't know if it's the money or the awe of actually meeting Jack Sparrow but whatever it was you didn't want to hang around long enough for the effect to wear off.

You follow jack into the bar he was in giving disgusted looks to the men who tried to sidle up to you. The tavern was full of drunk men and women either fighting or displaying acts not suitable in public. The common whores on the men's laps wore plain but beautiful gowns. Each coming with its own unique shape the dresses had simple patterns embroidered on them with low cut necks and pretty skirts. As a girl you had dreamt of living in these times and wearing those dresses, now was your chance. You just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Sauntering over to Jack, you notice him sitting with Gibbs and both were already engaged in what seemed like a drinking contest. Both men had emptied two mugs of rum already and were awaiting the third.

"Ah Miss ……………! How lovely of you to join us." Boomed Gibbs as you sat down. You roll your eyes at the two men who are already starting to get drunk. The effects of the alcohol from the previous night, was still playing on Jack's mind but he still kept drinking wishing to outdo Gibbs.

After a few more drinks, it seemed both men were very much under the influence of the alcohol. This was the opportune moment you had waited for.

"Jack I need some money…" You don't get to finish your sentence as Jack holds up a finger stopping you.

"Say no more luv, here you go." He hands you a pouch with some coins in it. Opening it there seems to be enough to buy a dress and maybe some other trinkets. With a smile, you thank Jack and head out the door.

You make it about half way into the town when the sound of the coins makes you feel rather guilty. Walking further on, but at a much slower pace, you can start to hear small footsteps behind you. Again turning, a drunken man has made his way over to a pile of barrels and made himself comfortable. Breathing a sigh of relief at the thought of the footsteps being him, you continue walking further down the street at your original pace.

A sudden rustle in the bushes disturbs you and before you can turn around, a man has a knife to your side and is demanding the coins Jack gave you. Giving the man a cold, harsh look you refuse to give the small pouch to him. Driving the sharp blade of the knife into your side just a little harder he demands again. "Just give me the damn money and I'll let you go. If not, I'll find _another_ way to get them from you. Catch my drift?" he knocks against your arm making you stifle a small gasp of pain but manage to reply with a tone just as menacing

"Oh I understand alright," you reply with a slight edge to your tone. You had become a lot more daring than before you came here. "But what if I tell you I could take you down in one move?" You knew it was complete crap but you kept your face and voice as emotionless as possible not to let the man see or hear the fear. Your body however was a different story. The pain of the dagger slowly cutting into your waist mixed the tenseness and the pain of your broken arm, you stood frozen on the spot. The man started pushing you along in front of him towards a small alley on the side of the road, backing you against the wall.

A small lump of fear appears in your throat now and you find it very hard to swallow. "Now are you gonna give me the money or do I have to act unpleasantly before killing you for it?" 'Shit' you thought. He was really going to kill you for it. You avoided eye contact with the man the entire time but for the first time you look up, you see Jack slightly hiding behind a barrel. Widening your eyes at him in a 'Why the hell aren't you helping me?' fashion he nods at you to turn your attention away from him. The man was now edging closer and closer towards your frail frame his intent very clear. 'Hell with it.' You thought. If Jack wasn't going to help you then you would do it yourself. With a boost of sudden confidence, you wait until the man is but mere inches from your body before sharply bringing your knee up to make contact with his sensitive area. With a groan the man falls to the floor clutching at his crotch.

"That'll learn you for trying to attack me." A note of anger lingering in your voice. "Well done there luv." Jack smiles at you as he inspects the still moaning man on the ground. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah well no thanks to you." You spit out still angry he didn't help.

"Well I had to see if you could at least try." He had a point. You would have to learn to defend yourself better than this at some point. You notice that Jack does not seem as drunk as he was in the tavern. A cleverly disguised mask perhaps? You both just stood there looking at each other, the tension growing with every second passed.

Much to Jack's disappointment you slowly remove your gaze from his and look guiltily down at the ground.

"Um, heres your money back Jack. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of your drunken state like that."

"I wasn't drunk luv. I willingly gave that pouch to you. I was actually curious to see whether you would use it or not. It's nice to see you still need a bit of pirate worked into you." He gave you a small smile showing a glint of gold in his teeth. "What were you planning on buying anyway?"

You launch into the whole story about wanting to dress up as a child in pretty dresses finally ending with the plan you had thought up. It was a stupid plan anyway. What reason did you have for wearing a dress on a pirate ship anyway? Jack however thought about it for a while and suddenly grabbed a hold of your arm pulling you slightly.

You run behind in Jack's wake thinking about the bruises soon to be appearing on your wrist. Jack had no idea how hard his grip on your wrist had actually been. He dragged you all the way back to the Pearl and into his cabin. The looks on the faces of the crew could only be described as shock. The look of delight on Jack's face as he pulled you into the cabin must have given the crew some strange ideas. A couple of the men on the deck started whispering between themselves about what might be going to happen in the cabin. Seeing this, Jack turned and looked back on deck with a menacing glare. "Any whispering and you'll regret it mates." He warned them but giving a slight smile as he re-entered the room.

He turns around to face you again. Not quite sure what he wants, you wander over to the large mahogany table and sit down. Jack however heads over to the other side of the room in his usual swagger. Swagger? Is that what you would call it? It wasn't really a sway nor was it a saunter but yet it wasn't a normal walk either. There was a slight look to it as though alcohol was influencing it. It looked good anyway. At least, Jack made it look good. He bent down and opened the chest he had gone through to get a sling for your arm.

While waiting for Jack, you take a moment to look around the cabin. You never really realised how beautiful it was for a pirate captains quarters. The dark walls of the hull were decorated with pictures of other pirates, candles, drapes and other such hangings. The pictures were what caught your attention the most. Before you knew it you were standing next to Jack, who was still rummaging through the chest, and looking at a picture of a beautiful woman in an elegant dress. Curiously though, the same woman was in the very next picture but this time dressed in a pirate's attire. _Strange_ you thought staring at the picture.

A sudden ruffle behind you and a slight squeaky noise from Jack alerts you that he has found what he was looking for in the chest. Turning around, jack is standing there with a pile of material in his arms and a huge smile on his face.

"What's this?" you ask the question even though you know the answer. Jack had found a dress in the chest.

"Well instead of buying one, I thought this dress might suit you perfectly." Jack replies softly. He hands you the dress and, letting the skirts fall to the ground, you gaze in awe at the sight before you. The dress is an elegant navy blue with a cream split in the front and over the bodice. At closer inspection there is tiny gold embroidery in the cream and gold and cream piping lines the seams.

"Oh Jack it's beautiful! May I try it on?" you glance nervously at Jack. The dress must have some sort of meaning to him if he's kept it so long so you don't know whether you would be allowed to.

"Of course, luv." He says in a low husky voice. You move over to the bed and start to change. Your quite aware Jack is still looking at you but you don't care. A childhood dream was actually coming into reality and all other senses have totally abandoned you.

After much struggling and a little help from Jack, you manage to get the dress on. Staring in the small mirror to the side of you, you cant help but feel like the most beautiful person in the world. The dress fit you perfectly and flowed nicely from the hips. Carefully so as not to step on the dress, you stride back to where Jack was standing lookinf at the pictures. The one of the woman had stolen his particular attention too. Suddenly noticing the dress the woman was wearing was identical to the one you were wearing you stare at Jack.

"Who is she?" the curiosity in your voice making it a little high and squeaky but getting the serious side of the point across.

Hesitating for a moment as if wishing you hadn't asked the question, he bits the end of his thumb in a silent pain before answering. "She's my mother." The sadness in his voice making you regret asking the question. "My ma."

"Oh." You whisper. "Tell me about her?"

"Not now luv. Maybe some other time." Jack lowers his gaze from the pictures and heads out the door. Staring quietly after him you watch his retreating figure slowly shut the doors as he heads onto the deck. Now, you decide, is the perfect time to start your plan.

You head over to your bag and pull out the parchment, pen and bindings. Binding all the paper together, you turn to the first page and make a heading. _"Katherine's Diary" _it read. Satisfied, you turn the page and start writing the first entry. _This is going to be a long night_ you think.

A/N: Wow this chapter ended up being longer than I intended. Usually I try to stick to three pages in word but this went on for 5, this being the last few lines. Oh well I hope you like it and please review.


End file.
